


Song For A Winter's Night

by ifreet



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, UST, music ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lipstickcat gave me Shawn/Lassiter, shuffle gave me Sarah McLachlan's Song for a Winter's Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lipstickcat).



Quiet moments with Spencer were rare. He was undoubtably the most manic adult Carlton had ever had the misfortune to share a car ride or get stuck in an elevator with-- and that even when he wasn't having one of his 'episodes.'

But sometimes, _sometimes_ he could be still. The ocean helped. When the beach was nearly empty like this, for just a minute or two Shawn would slow down, look out over the water, and just be.

And Carlton could watch him, without worrying about getting caught out.


End file.
